Death to Dylan
by PartyLikeAMutant
Summary: Each member of the flock plots there own way to kill Dylan. Each time being a little worse then the others. Starting with Fang...Rated T for violence.


**This took a very long time to write. Enjoy though. -PartyLikeAMutant**

**Dylan's POV**

"W-why are you doing this?" I choked out backing against the wall, my hands shaking. Fang looked at me, his lips pulling into a smile. Taking a second glance, It looked more like a grimace and let me tell you, it scared the hell out of me.

"We have unfinished business," He said coldly, charging at me full speed.

When he reached me pain slammed into my body, his shoulder shattering my ribs causing my eyes to tear up, blurring my vision. As soon as I hit the wall and my knees buckled I fell to the ground. What else was this cruel creature going to do to me?

I sat up gasping for air, as my lungs filled with blood. Blinking away my tears I saw him walk to the corner of the room fishing something out of a black bag.

He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his black eyes at me.

"Get up," He demanded turning to me. I was hesitant at first, but swallowed my fear that seem to clump up in my throat. I stumbled up onto my feet, shaking.

Fang turned to me with a notoriuous smirk on his face. I had to move my head a little to see what he had taken from the bag. All i caught was a silver shine from the knife he was holding hitting the light.

A growl erupted from the back of my throat as I lunged towards Fang, forgetting about the knife he was holding. My body smashed into his forcefully. He grunted stumbling back, dropping the knife to the floor.

A growl erupted from the back of the throat, like an animal I lunged towards Fang, forgetting about the knife he was holding in his blood stained hands. As I was flying through the air I saw my reflection in the knife as I got closer. I was pretty fucked up. My eyes were like a wolfs, my face dirty with blood trickling down my head, and my hair was tangled and rugged. I looked away from the knife just as I collided into his body. He grunted stumbling back, dropping the knife to the floor.

I felt my adrenline start to run as I layed on the floor looking at the lonely knife. My hand darted towards it but before it was in my grasps Fang grabbed my hand and nearly crushing every single bone and finger. I closed my eyes in pain as he threw my hand back to me and grabbed the knife. He was pissed off now. Like 5 fat ladies fighting over who gets the last twinky.

He kicked me against the wall and pick me up by his muscular hands throwing me into a mirror. It shattered into peices. Glass was shoved into my back and my spine. I layed there drenched in blood, looking into the reflection of the shattered mirror pieces.

"You shouldn't have done that," He said coldy glaring at me, his eyes blood thirsty. "Now I'm just going to keep you alive longer."

"Crap," I managed to get out before he slashed my face with the knife. He got ready to swing again and unthinkingly I tried to grabbed the knife in mid air. He looked at me in surprise as my hand started gushing out blood and filling with pain.

Warm blood started flowing down my arm. Fang just pushed harder and harder ,until snap, he cut the top of my hand off. I yelled as my whole arm filled with pain. Blood was now gushing out. I looked up at Fang.

He looked down at me with stone cold eyes. "By the time I'm done with you, you are going to be begging for death!"

Before I could respond, the knife came barreling into my chest. I gasped for breath as pain washed over me. I looked at Fang, watching him as he pulled it from my chest and threw it aside.

My blood started trickling out of the wound as my vison started to become a little hazy. I felt I was close to unconciousness.

"Oh no you don't," Fang said his voice low and dangerous. He took a spray bottle that was sitting a side and splashed me with it, awakening my senses.

After glaring at me with his dark, beaty eyes, he turned rummaging through his bag once again. I glanced out the corner of my eyes trying to find a way to escape. It seemed hopeless even trying, but I couldn't give up. Not yet.

I tried to close my eyes to rest but everytime I did Fang kicked me in the ribs. He would look down at me with an evil grimace upon his face. Slowly I felt my anger building up towards him once more and my patience wearing thin as I went for hours upon hours with no sleep. He just pulled up a chair and watched me as if i was some amusing tv show.

I slowly tried getting to my feet but the pain was too unbarrable and I collasped to the cold bloodstained floor once more. Fang laughed and clapped his hands as if I just said the funniest joke in the world.

**Fang's POV**

I sighed to myself. Dylan was getting boring and there was nothing else in this bag that will satisfy my need for revenge. It was time for the last episode. I turned to him, looking over his gashes and wound. "Its time for the finally, Dylan. Its time for you to die!" I said with a laugh.

I walked up to him harshly grabbing him up by the throat lifting him to my level. It must have hurt because his body stiffend and he started to cough up blood. When his eyes opened for the last time I stared into them. I could tell he knew he was defeated, and what was going to happen soon. He then closed his eyes as a tear drop floated down from his eye.

"Goodbye." I said throwing him to the ground. I took my foot and smashed it through his head. Blood squirted everywhere and shattered pieces of his skull were all over the floor. All That was left was his lifeless body and his neck.

I immediately felt my body start to cool down. It was over. Dylan was dead.


End file.
